The Bay Area Tumor Institute Community Clinical Oncology Program (BATI-CCOP) is a consortium of 6 community and county hospitals in Greater Oakland, California. It was founded in 1979 as a CGOP and converted to CCOP status in 1989. With a special emphasis on the recruitment of minority, low Income, pediatric, non-English-speaking, and female populations in three Bay Area Counties, the BATI-CCOP enables cancer patients and the general at risk population to participate in the clinical, cancer control and prevention research of CALGB, SWOG, NSABP, RTOG, CTSU, COG, and HLMCC. The long-term objectives and specific aims of the BATI-CCOP include accrual to therapeutic trials at higher rates than comparable CCOPs, accrual of minority and pediatric patients at higher rates than all other CCOPs, aggressive cancer control recruitment that exceeds NCI's cancer control research requirements, and increased interaction with research bases. The CCOP will continue to accrue 95% of all eligible pediatric oncology patients in the region and will continue to excel n the recruitment of minority and female participants, essentially enabling the BATI-CCOP to fulfill the requirements of all three types of CCOP's (an adult CCOP, a Minority-Based CCOP, and a Pediatric CCOP). The CCOP will also continue to exceed NCI mandates and remain the Bay Area leader in accrual to cancer prevention and control trials. The BATI-CCOP offers a successful long-term track record, an organized and committed medical community, experienced physician investigators, institutional and financial support from the Bay Area Tumor Institute, and unusual access to African American, Hispanic, Asian, pediatric, underserved, and female populations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This research seeks to improve public health by enabling physicians and cancer patients to participate in clinical trials research. The research outcomes are expected to lead to the identification and dissemination of improved methods to diagnose, treat, or prevent cancer.